Hearts and Spurs
by somewhataddicted
Summary: AU. Human. One shot. Fluff. Kara is a pro bronc rider and Lena is new on the barrel racing circuit. Green eyes throw Kara off her game, then it's game on for SuperCorp. Saddle up Cowgirl!


_AU NO POWERS FLUFF ONESHOT. _

_Just a little idea that popped into my head listening to Garth Brook's "Rodeo." Then I saw a series about women bronc riders on RIDETV's "Cowgirls" and I just had to do it. It probably needs an edit but I wanted to get it out before I left for vacation. I promise to get a Doccubus fic done in Jan. Enjoy!_

_*All characters belong to SuperGirl and DC Comics._

**_HEARTS AND SPURS_**

Another weekend, another rodeo and Kara Danvers couldn't be happier. The night was clear and cool and the crowd electric. Women's bronc riding popularity had really taken off, in part due to her own heroics with crazy saves and spectacular, injury-free falls. Supergirl, they'd taken to calling her, and just for laughs, she'd even worn a cape with the heroes crest one time.

Kara climbed into the chute and slid down into the saddle of her bronc. Her finger wrapped tightly around the braided rein. The heel of her boots gripped above the powerful muscles of the steed's shoulders. Slow breaths brought a calm to the giddy nerves she'd had just seconds ago. The bronc huffed, his body quivered under the coil of imminent explosion. Kara looked to the sky, an ode to her parents, something she'd taken to doing since her very first ride. Her free hand pressed her white Stetson hard to her head as she prepared for the battle of wills.

As she lowered her gaze, her mind running over the sequence of movements needed to achieve the eight-second ride, just as she had countless other times, a burst of intense green amongst a blur of people along the fenceline drew her attention. An emerald green shirt that led to matching eyes under a black hat and raven hair held her in their sights, unrelenting. Breath held, brain frozen, Kara didn't recognize the words striking her eardrums, but she nodded anyway, a reflex from a task repeated so often taking over. Green gave way to the black of the sky, then the blinding white of arena lights as Kara's head whipped back and her body rocketed into the air.

Her reintroduction to reality came in the form of a slow-motion, weightless rise, followed by the heavy sensation of plummeting toward the ground. In that moment she wished she'd worn her cape because she'd never felt so close to flying in her life. She landed feet first with a heavy thud that drowned out the rush of air from every set of lungs in the crowd, then she managed a not-so-graceful roll in the dirt.

"Golly," she muttered. "That's embarrassing." Before anyone could reach her side, she was up on her feet brushing off her jeans. Kara turned to give the crowd a sheepish shrug, then a thumbs up and a wave. Chastising herself for losing focus, she stomped over to her hat that lay at the edge of the fence and bent to pick it off the ground. When she stood back up, she was met by those stunning greens once more and again, she fell under their spell. Whoever the woman was, she was the best looking kind of trouble Kara had ever laid eyes on.

"You all right?" the low, honeyed voice of her dark-haired beauty asked. Her green eyes were wide and concern etched her features.

"Yeah. Just got a little distracted." The long stretching pause vibrated with a frequency that sent a delicious shiver down Kara's spine. She'd never felt anything like it in her life, setting her even more off-kilter than the impact of her landing. "But, uh, I promise I'm much better than that," she said and followed with an awkward chuckle.

"Seeing is believing," the woman replied, a cheekiness to her growing grin.

"Oh, you'll see. Don't you worry." Confidence settled back in and Kara stood a little taller.

"Looking forward to it, Supergirl."

With a wink, the woman walked away. Kara opened her mouth to stop her, but just then, Winn tapped her shoulder. She turned to see the amusement in his eyes and frowned. "What?"

"Not to keep you from getting your flirt on, but uh, you might want to get out of the ring so the rest of the riders can have their go."

"Oh um...right. Sorry." For the second time that night, Kara had been left feeling off-balance and unsure of herself. She trotted to the fence, scaled it quickly, then set off in search of green eyes that had already burned themselves into her mind. She had to be a competitor or she wouldn't have been back there, so she headed toward the trailers.

Alex pushed through the crowd in a huff, "Kara, what the hell?"

"I'll tell ya later," Kara said as she rushed away. She had to find the mystery cowgirl.

Twenty minutes later, Kara groaned and leaned back against her old truck. Where could the woman have gone? Would she ever see her again? She didn't even get a name. Just then, a streak of green rushed by and Kara was hot on her trail. She found herself pressing her face between the rails just as the horse and rider cut into the second turn of the barrel pattern. They were precise, fast, and it was oh so sexy the way the woman handled the jet black quarterhorse with ease. Seconds later, they raced past her again to the finish.

The announcer's scratchy voice blared over the speakers, "Lena Luthor and her horse, Kiernan, have the time to beat. There's just one rider left, so let's see if Sam Arias and Reign can edge her out for the win."

"Lena," Kara repeated the name to herself, rolling it over her tongue and liking it almost as much as those eyes. Kara took off in a trot again, determined to find them before she left Dallas.

**XXX**

Lena rushed toward her horse to get ready for her event. She couldn't believe she had just met Kara Danvers, in the most dubious of ways even-a pretty epic crash and burn. She had seen her on tv and in videos of her awe-inspiring rides. Lena couldn't deny she had harbored a bit of a crush on the blue-eyed, blonde-haired cowgirl, but to see her up close...eyes bluer than the sky, a crooked, endearing smile, an ass sculpted by the gods wrapped in curve-hugging denim. It was all she could do to breathe, much less blink. Apparently, she wasn't the only one struck dumb when their eyes met. Lena could barely believe she had managed a witty retort. She was just thankful Kara hadn't gotten hurt. Supergirl indeed. Kara had even managed to make getting bucked off a spectacular event. Hopefully, there would be a good replay later because she needed to see how high she'd really been thrown. And what were the chances that Kara's gaze would have landed on her? And beyond that, who would've imagined her being the reason Supergirl had been launched like a space shuttle from the back of the bronc on the way out the gate?

Lena's heart still pounded at the thought of Kara's eyes blowing wide open upon the bronc's burst from the chute. Worry had shot like a bullet through her chest until the cowgirl had gotten back to her feet all miffed yet bashful, then she couldn't help but be in awe of the rider's resilience. Still, she felt bad for throwing her off her game. Kara Danvers was well known for her steadfast focus.

Speaking of focus...Lena needed to turn hers to running a fast time with no dropped barrels, not the blue eyes that had turned her weak-kneed and breathless. She climbed into the saddle and trotted to the warm-up area. This was her first pro event and she planned to prove she belonged. Blue eyes be damned.

**XXX**

Her body tingled from the excitement of executing a top-notch run in her first pro appearance and Lena's cheeks ached from the stretch of her mile-wide smile. She patted Kienan's muscled neck as they walked back to her trailer. This had been a dream of hers for years and she came right out and earned no worse than second. Hopefully, it was the beginning of a long, successful career and not beginner's luck. When she circled around her sights landed on the one and only Kara Danvers making a very determined beeline for her. Seeing the cowgirl outside the ring was something else. Long, blonde hair free of its tether pouring down from under her hat and cascading over her shoulders across her dirt-splattered shirt. Her stride was strong and her jaw was set with determination. Kara Danvers was all swoon-worthy power and grit under All-American girl good looks.

"That was an awesome run. Congratulations," Kara said, her smile beaming with pride as if she'd had a stake in the end result.

A swirl of affection bubbled in Lena's chest at the exuberance. "Thanks."

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Kara."

Lena dismounted and led her horse toward Kara. "It's nice to meet you, Kara. I'm Lena."

The announcer cut in, "We had a close one here tonight ladies and gentleman, but taking home her first professional win prize in barrel racing tonight is Lena Luther. In second is Sam Arias and the third place purse goes to Veronica Sinclair. Nice riding ladies. Seems we have some new names to keep an eye on."

In her excitement, Lena turned and wrapped her arms around Kiernan's neck and peppered him with kisses. He huffed and bobbed his head, seeming to understand they'd been victorious.

"Wow, taking top prize first time out. That's fantastic. Congrats again." Kara held up her hand for a high five.

Lena slapped her hand and said, "Thank you again." Her skin tingled even from the contact.

"Can I buy you a celebratory beer later, or are you headed out right after?"

Lena took a moment to observe the nervous fiddling of Kara's fingers against her pant leg. She was equal parts beautiful and adorable. While she had usually kept to herself, save for her friendship with Sam, there was no way Lena would say no to a drink with Kara Danvers. "No, I'm not headed out till morning, so yes, I'd love a beer."

"Great, that's...great." A shy smile pulled at her lips and those brilliant blues sparkled like sunshine on tropical waters. "Did you, um, wanna ride over together, or...?"

For all her swagger, Kara seriously could not have been more charming in her cautious approach. Still, Lena needed her freedom in case the night went south. She'd had that happen often enough. "How about I meet you there, say an hour or so? I have to put this guy up and change."

"Okay. Sure. I was gonna go to Jony Z's. It's got a bit of everything, including entertainment."

"Perfect. Oh, one thing though...my friend Sam and I travel together. She may want to come along."

"Sure. My sister Alex will be there too." In the momentary silence, it was clear Lena was not the only one relieved their plus one would have some company. "So, I'll see you soon then, yeah?"

"You will." A stampede couldn't keep her away.

A soft laugh fell from Kara as she dipped her eyes to the ground before looking back up. "Great. I'll let you..." She motioned to the horse, then smiled softly and walked away.

Lena rather enjoyed the view of the cowgirl's departure because damn...could she fill out a pair of jeans! But then she'd been caught ogling when Kara glanced back. Heat seared her cheeks, surely turning them flaming red, but she couldn't feel bad about it. In fact, she felt emboldened by the moment and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Her smile grew as Kara's eyes gave her one last once-over before she finally disappeared behind a horse trailer.

"Good God, she could be the death of me," Lena muttered to herself as she turned back to Kiernan.

**XXX**

"So..." Alex drawled slowly as she picked at the label on her beer bottle. "Am I going to be third-wheeling tonight or do you just plan to ditch me?"

"You mean like you usually do to me?" Kara's brow rose in jest.

Alex laughed and shrugged. "Fair enough."

"It's not like I've dated all that much since getting serious about bronc riding."

"I know. I know. But last time was super uncomfortable watching that guy hanging all over you."

"Probably just as uncomfortable as I was when you and Maggie were all touchy-feely."

"Fine. I have no place to complain. Happy?" Alex drained the last of her beer and then set the bottle down hard on the table.

Tugging nervously on the front of her blue form-hugging button-down, Kara inhaled a heavy breath and said, "I will be if she shows up. And for the record, she might be bringing her friend." She adjusted her cowboy hat lower along her brow.

No sooner had she gotten the words out than a vision in an emerald green blouse and matching eyes was headed right for her. A relieved sigh led to a beaming smile and Kara couldn't take her eyes off of Lena.

"Guess she's here," Alex mumbled just loud enough for Kara to hear.

"Be nice," Kara warned lowly out the corner of her mouth, her smile never wavering. She jumped to her feet as Lena arrived at their table.

"Hey, Lena, so glad you made it."

"Hello, Kara. Wouldn't miss it." A slender woman with long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail stepped out from behind her. "This is my friend Sam."

"Hi Sam," Kara held out her hand in greeting. As they shook, Kara nodded over her shoulder and said, "Lena, Sam, this is my sister, Alex."

Alex was on her feet in a jiffy, a wide grin across her face. She made a quick greeting with Lena, then zeroed in on Sam. The pair seemed to have an instant attraction. Kara pulled out a chair for Lena and smirked knowing she wouldn't have to worry about Alex or Sam tonight.

"You look wonderful, Lena. Green truly suits you," Kara spoke into her ear, then moved around and took a seat across from her. Nothing else mattered anymore. The low tones of Alex and Sam's conversation blended into the hum of music and voices of her surroundings. The woman in green had completely captivated her like no one ever had before.

"Thank you, Kara." Lena's gaze raked down Kara's chest, then to her arms where her shirt sleeves were rolled up to the elbow. "And I can definitely say that blue suits you superbly."

Intensely comfortable silence stretched as the two stared into one another's eyes until Alex nudged Kara and said, "I'm going for beers. Want another?"

Kara nodded. Lena agreed to have the same, then Sam accompanied Alex to the bar leaving the pair alone. A gentle smile tugged the corner of Lena's mouth and she finally gave her attention to their surroundings.

"Food. Dancing. A mechanical bull. An outdoor patio. It really does have a little bit of everything."

"It really does. We love coming here whenever we're in the area. They also have a great karaoke night."

"Oh, I'll pass on that."

"What? Karaoke is amazing."

"Are you any good?"

"Pfft. Of course."

Green eyes rolled in amusement. "And I suppose you're good at everything?"

"Of course." Kara's tone inferred it should have been obvious. She sat up a little taller and pushed out her chest in pride.

They shared a laugh as Alex returned with their beers. She set two down and told them she and Sam were headed out to the patio. Left alone once again, and maybe for the rest of the night, Kara was suddenly struck by a moment of shyness. Seemed Lena had a way of making her unsure of herself and it was as unsettling as exhilarating. She busied herself with sipping her beer and looking around, trying to ignore the green eyes studying her and full lips twisted into a knowing smirk.

**XXX**

"So," Lena took the lead since Kara's boldness had miraculously vanished, "Supergirl, how long have you been riding broncs?" She knew the answer, had heard it in an interview before, but seemed like a good place to start.

"Broncs since I was thirteen or so. Growing up, I was always the one who wanted to jump on the back of anything on the ranch so I rode the sheep, goats, my neighbors Great Dane, and mini's, who were probably rougher than anything else." She laughed, bright and sunny and pearly white, making Lena's heart stutter. "I even tried a bull once when I turned eighteen. Well, technically, it was a steer, but still...that's how I got the little scar on my head. Got lucky I didn't lose an eye on that horn."

"So, you're crazy then," Lena stated with a chuckle, then took a long pull from her beer as Kara gawked at her with a mock gasp.

"Well, I..." Another feigned gasp, then, "Yes. Yes, I am."

The pair broke out in another laugh, loud and free and Lena couldn't remember a time she felt more relaxed.

"Crazy enough to chase down a woman at a rodeo and invite her to drinks."

Lena nodded in agreeance.

"And maybe crazy enough to ask her to dance?"

Lena noted the change from upbeat line dancing to a slow two-step as the crowd cleared the way for couples to fill the floor. Lena Luthor did not dance. But Kara's blue eyes shone with such hope and she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to be in her arms, to feel the strength in the grip that could tether the woman to a thousand-pound bucking animal. Still...

"I don't uh...I don't dance."

"It's easy. Everyone can two-step. I'll show you." Kara stood and extended her hand.

A breath of a pause was all it took before Lena found her hand in Kara's and being led to the floor. Another breath and they were face to face, inches away, one hand in Kara's and the other being placed on the curve of Kara's hip. Their gaze never wavered and Kara smiled that smile, making Lena want to drip into a puddle on the floor.

"You ready?" Kara whispered.

Her voice too shaky to reply, Lena nodded. Then she was being gently nudged backward.

"I step in, you step back, my right your left. The beat is step-step, step...step. Just go with me."

Again, a nod. That was all Lena had as Kara's chest brushed hers, eyes locked, mouth moving to call out the count. Kara's touch was gentle, her grip warm, but relaxed, yet possessive and controlled. Lena had to force herself to resist digging into the swell of Kara's hip and pulling her flush. Every slight brush sent a magnitude ten quake from her chest to her legs and good god, how would it feel to be skin to skin? Her knees nearly buckled and Kara let out a soft chuckle at her stumble. If she only knew the reason, they might leave the dance floor in their dust.

Lena gathered a steadying breath. She hadn't been looking for a relationship or even a fling, but here was Kara, and she knew in an instant that they had a connection, one she didn't want to squander on a quick roll in the hay. Thankfully, the careful touches, the affection in those eyes, and the concern lacing every suggestion said Kara felt the same.

"You're doing great," Kara softly praised. "See? Easy."

Lena nodded. Had she lost the physical ability to speak?

The people around them passed in a blur, all else forgotten until they were politely asked to step aside as the music changed and some popular upbeat tune brought the masses back to the floor. They stepped aside, eyes still locked and hands unwilling to part. Her heart pounded and breath came in short, erratic puffs. Lena couldn't resist the pull of her gaze to the action of Kara moistening her lips, her thighs clenching at the close-up view of that tongue sliding across the curve of smooth, inviting skin.

Gathering her wits and her self control, Lena finally mustered a low, shuddering, "Want to go outside?"

It was Kara's turn to nod. Her look of awe gave way to an easy smile, then she turned, keeping Lena's hand in her own, and led them out to the patio. Alex and Sam were nowhere to be found and Lena took some relief in that fact. She wasn't ready to share her time with Kara yet. The cool night air brought a wave of relief and suddenly the slow-motion of their dance dissipated into the full-speed of real life. The hum of conversation vibrated in her ears and the bounce of the bass against the floor sent a tremor into her legs. They could turn the volume up to one hundred and it would fail to compare to the tremor Kara Danvers had sent through her body during that dance. They found a spot away from the crowd and settled side by side against the railing. The universe seemed to spin around them while they hovered in their own little orbit.

"What about you?" Kara asked, her gaze drawn back from the crowd to focus once again on Lena.

"What about me?"

"Anything. Everything." Kara's shoulders lifted. "Tell me something about you."

"Well..." Lena drew in a deep breath to stall until she decided how much to share. Sam was the only person she had ever really opened up to, but as she met Kara's inquisitive stare, something inside wanted her to bare her soul to the woman. "I've been riding since the time I was born. My mom would hold me as she rode. Then I was nudged in the direction of more formal styles such as the usual show classes and then dressage. But I hate leaving it up to judges...so political and bullshit and honestly," she let out a sharp laugh that made Kara's smile grow, "I just wanted to run like hell. It's a bonus that the fastest wins, no questions, no loyalties. Very freeing. And fun. I started running barrels about five years ago. It was not a popular decision among my family, let me tell you, but I held the line and now, here I am."

"I could tell you had a fire in you."

"Ah, so that was the draw huh?"

"I can't say it didn't play a part. There was just something about you..." Kara trailed off, though her focus remained intent...maybe even a bit contemplative.

"Obviously something very distracting." She loved the blush that painted Kara's cheeks as one of those strong hands moved up to rub self-consciously at the back of the bronc rider's tantalizing neck. The tight-fitted shirt nearly burst at the seams from her thick biceps. Even the Jaws of Life wouldn't be able to dislodge Lena's eyes from those arms and she wondered how toned Kara's abs would be.

"Very," Kara mumbled with a bashful chuckle.

"So uh, you asked me to dance with you, now it's my turn to ask you to do something for me."

Intrigue arched Kara's brow. "Like what?"

Lena nodded over her shoulder. "Ride the mechanical bull. I believe you owe me an eight-second ride."

Kara's head fell back and a heady laugh escaped into the night air. "Oh Lena, I would give you so much more than an eight-second ride," she leaned in close, "if you asked nicely."

Lena gulped, her mouth flailing with no words coming out and no air going in, sending her head spinning with barely fathomable fantasies.

A wicked grin tugged Kara's mouth before she said, "But a bull ride I can do. After all, I have to redeem myself." She started undoing the buttons of her shirt from top to bottom.

Suddenly alert and all kinds of confused, Lena reached out to stop her. "What are you doing, Kara?"

"I can't ride in this shirt. It'll probably split at the seam if I try to raise my arm in the air. Besides, I have a tank underneath. It's fine."

By the fourth button, Lena let out a howling laugh. "A Supergirl tank top? Did you plan this?"

Kara finished the last couple of buttons then pulled open her button-down shirt just like on tv. Her blue eyes danced with mirth and a blinding grin split her face. "No, but it's working out better than I could've planned." She handed her shirt to Lena and headed off toward the bull.

Lena could only stare appreciatively at the view of the now-bare muscled arms, toned shoulders, and flat stomach under a thin tank. Her neurons teetered on the verge of shorting out, but reconnected in time to call out, "You better do that shirt justice."

"Oh I intend to," Kara smugly replied over her shoulder. She reached back and pulled her long blonde locks into a ponytail.

Seeing Kara signup to ride sparked the interest of the crowd and Lena hurried to get a good spot to watch the event. Something bubbled in her chest at the idea of seeing something she'd only watched on the internet repeatedly play out before her eyes. Sure, the other videos had been of live broncs, but not with Kara in a tank top and definitely not with the blonde cowgirl smiling at her like she held the moon and stars. It was a wet dream come true.

"Oh shit."

Lena turned to find a grimacing Alex and a giddy Sam with her phone ready to record the event.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked, suddenly worried she'd prodded Kara into doing something that could hurt her in some way.

"This is sure to be a viral event, which means ESPN Magazine will be all over us trying to get her to do the body issue again."

"Again? They've asked before?" Lena could get behind that idea.

"Yeah," Alex groaned, seemingly still exhausted from the whole ordeal. "They worked us pretty hard. I mean, she's beautiful, super fit, a rancher, and a bronc rider? Who doesn't have their cowgirl dreams, right? Even as her sister I can admit I get it. Plus, she's the face of a growing sport."

Lena turned away to hide her blushing cheeks. She'd certainly had her fair share, even more after she'd seen that interview of Kara on tv. Hoots and hollers brought her attention back to the robotic bull in the center of the padded floor ring.

Kara climbed aboard the bull and all very procedural-like, she took a tight hold of the hand strap, situated her feet, pressed her hat down tight, then gave Lena a little wink before nodding to begin. Her free arm rose into the air and the bull began a slow roll back and forth, then gradually began to speed up. The bucking grew more fierce and the left to right cuts sharpened. Kara remained anchored to it's back as if it were a casual Sunday stroll. The announcer cooed at her skill, then amped it up some more, determined to get her thrown. A few minutes passed and finally, a three-sixty followed by a hard left turn dislodged Kara enough to send her to the mat. Amid the loud cheers, she jumped to her feet, pulled her hat from her head, and gave the crowd a little salute. Kara's sparkling blue eyes turned to Lena and she offered a nod before placing her hat back on and striding out of the ring with another wave.

High fives were given along her path back to them. When Kara reached Alex she gave her sister a friendly shoulder nudge and then laughed as Sam shared a fist bump.

"Nice ride, Sis."

"Thanks, Alex." Then she turned to Lena. "Well?" Kara asked, her gaze locked solely on Lena, please and confident, yet awaiting her approval.

"That was impressive. You did the Supergirl crest proud," Lena said. There was no denying the fact. However, Kara didn't have to know how much Lena craved having those thighs wrapped around her, though by the look on her face, Kara already had a clue. That endearing smile grew wider, a hint of desire darkened those eyes, and Lena could almost kick herself for enjoying it so much. Almost.

"Okay...so, ya'll wanna head back outside or grab that corner table?" Alex asked as she slipped an arm around Sam's waist. She looked to Sam who just shrugged with indifference. Lena did the same.

"Fine, I'll decide," Kara groaned with a humourous eye roll. "Outside."

Kara took Lena's hand in hers and led the way. They settled in a quiet spot and spent the rest of the evening getting to know one another. When it was time to part ways, Sam and Alex headed off with a promise to meet at the trucks in a few, leaving Lena a few more moments with her cowgirl.

"Thank you for tonight. I had fun."

"My pleasure," Kara said with a warm grin, one that had graced her lips nearly the entire night and warmed Lena to the depths of her soul. "Shall we head out?"

"Sure." Silence reigned as they made their exit and it wasn't until they were standing beside Lena's Chevy that she spoke again. "Will you be in Cody next weekend?"

"I will."

"Good. Maybe we can have dinner or something?" Lena took a small step closer.

Kara beamed at the invite. "I'd like that." Warm fingers slid between Lena's. "Could I get your number? Maybe talk to you during the week?"

"Depends." Lena did her best to seem cool and breezy, looking away as if not a care in the world, as if parting from Kara wouldn't be some kind of personal torture.

"On?" One brow arched as blue eyes twinkled.

"On how well you kiss me," Lena said, then brought her eyes back to Kara for a split second before dropping to her lips.

Kara's smirk was short-lived as she leaned in, seemingly tiptoeing the line between raging desire and honest reverence just before pressing her lips softly, but insistently to Lena's. Lena slid one hand up through soft locks to cup the nape of Kara's neck, the other finding that long-awaited home on her hip as she pulled Kara flush against her. A moan at the contact. A whimper as the kiss grew deeper. Who made what sounds was deemed unimportant as both sets of lips parted and tongues intertwined for long delicious moments before they pulled apart. Kara's cheeks were beautifully flushed, lips swollen and shiny and begging for more, but the clearing of throats behind them signaled the end. At least for tonight.

Disappointed groans escaped them both as they stepped away, slowly letting their hands fall to their sides. Kara offered an apologetic smile, but there was no need. That had been the best kiss of Lena's life, and hopefully, not their last. In a daze, Lena pulled her phone from her back pocket. "Um...what's your number?"

Kara cleared her throat then, recited the digits. Seconds later her phone buzzed and she looked at the new text. She quickly opened it and save the contact, then typed some more before slipping it into her pocket. "Thank you. I can't wait to see you again. Safe travels."

"You too," Lena said, ignoring the vibing phone. She would read the text in private.

The four ladies shared hugs and goodbyes, Lena and Kara lingering a moment longer before parting. Once Alex and Kara were out of sight, Lena pulled her phone out and read the text.

_You are my kryptonite. Thank you for a wonderful night. Cannot wait to see you again. xo Supergirl_

The smile plastered on her face was enough to get a reaction out of Sam as they settled into the truck.

"That good, huh?" Sam asked, a knowing grin already on display.

"The best," Lena replied. Her heart, though heavy from parting, raced with excitement at seeing Kara again. Why was Friday so far away? One thing was for sure, that ride Kara had teased her with would certainly be fueling her dreams for many nights to come.

**XXX**

**_Happy Holidays and I wish you all an amazing 2020!_**

**_S.W._**


End file.
